Treacherous
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: Brittana and Faberry one-shot. Femslash. When Brittany wants to talk about their 'feelings', Santana begins to think. Is she ready to be Brittany's girlfriend? Faberry come out, but Quinn makes a huge mistake.


The room was painted with red walls, which glowed in the low lighting, casting a crimson shadow upon the two figures populating it.

Their lips were swollen and bruised and the blonde had a hand-shaped bruise on her ass.

The Latina saw this and bit her lip, _Kinky_, she thought.

Her tanned hands massaged the bruise as the other girl whimpered.

"Does it hurt baby Brit-Brit?" she cooed, kissing the crown of her head.

"Yeah Santan but it's a good kind of pain," she smiled, licking her lips. The Latina needed no more encouragement, she straddled the sexually aroused blonde, stroking her clit up and down rubbing her hood out of the way.

Slowly and teasing she ran her tongue in messy ovals around her centre. Brit groaned and scolded her

"Hurry up! Please, I need you."

The blonde screamed with joy as the dark-haired girl thrust her warm moist tongue deep inside her folds.

"Oh baby! You're so wet!" screamed Santana between licks. She was becoming wet herself.

"Do it bitch, push them hard," screeched Brittany.

Santana grinned and licked her lips as she returned her lips to the girls and ran her fingers down her torso, the blonde shuddering at her touch.

Santana thrust two fingers into her girlfriend's wet pussy, hearing her groan only made her do it harder.

"Faster, I want my fucking come all over your hands and then you can lick it off you sexy bitch," breathed the blonde, the Latina gasped at the girls harsh cussing.

Fuck, she thought, this is so turning me on right now.

Santana's fingers obeyed Brittany's request only too gladly, they rubbed and thrusted and pounded against the girls clinching walls.

"It's not long now!" she screamed.

"Scream my name Brit, do it," whispered Santana seductively.

"Ugh!" she groaned,"SANTANAAAAA!" She screamed as her thick creamy liquids erupted from her vagina, dripping and flowing all down her girlfriends hand.

Santana removed her fingers and brought her hand to her face and watched as her girlfriends eyes widened and she gasped.

Slowly, the Latina inserted the blonde's juices into her mouth, licking off every last droplet until her hand was clean.

"You taste like apples," she mused.

"An apple a day and all that," murmured Brit, completely shattered after all that hot lesbian sex.

"Do you wanna help me now?" the darker girl murmured but when the blonde didn't reply she turned to her and sighed.

She'd fallen asleep.

Santana smiled, she looked so sweet, so innocent.

She kissed the top of her head before exiting to the shower.

Damn, she thought I've got that hot bitch in my bed and I'm in here, having to take care of myself!

You're loosing your touch S, you really are.

She shook her head and retreated to the shower.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Again Next Saturday ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Santana," murmured Brittany, mid make out session.

"What?" I demanded, unimpressed by the most rude interruption, especially when I was so close to climaxing.

"I, I umm," the angelic blonde stammered, I gestured for her to go on.

"Maybe we should talk."

I scowled and propped myself up on my tanned, slender elbows.

"About what?" I winced at the harshness in my voice but I couldn't help being annoyed and disinterested, now that the prospect of lesbatronic sexual pleasure was gone.

"Us," my head raised sharply at this, making her hesitate.

"We haven't really talked about it. I mean, we're both single and you're lebanese or whatever and I'm bi-curious," she stammered uncomfortably under my steely gaze.

"So?"

"So, you told me you loved me."

"See that: loved. Past participle of the verb. Even then I don't know what I was thinking," I muttered, mentally facepalming.

Why did I have to be so defensive all the time?

She tried to look into my eyes however I suddenly became intrigued by the seemingly dull IKEA carpet.

"Okay," Brittany replied meekly, before rising to leave.

Oh god, I'd done it again.

Why do I always push people away, especially those I love?

"Where are you going?" I sighed, catching her delicate wrist in my palms and pulling her back.

She shrugged me off and as she sauntered out she called, "Anywhere else."

* * *

**SANTANA'S POV ~~~~~~~~ Monday at school ~~~~~~~**

"No!" cried a voice and I immediately recognized it as belonging to that meat-handed troll, Berry.

I rolled my eyes and sunk into my chair, whilst that Hitler moustached tranny droned on about the latest in a long line of solos she was demanding she perform at Sectionals.

I let my eyes wander and they fell upon a certain blonde, two seats away from me.

I scooted onto the chair closest to her and rested my hand on her leg.

She avoided my eyes but I felt her shiver when my warm soft hand made contact with her leg.

"Brit-Brit," I cooed, lifting her supple chin with my gentle fingers, so that she could look me in the eyes, but not before glancing around the choir room to make sure we weren't being watched.

Sure enough, Rachel was still blathering on about something utterly unimportant and so distracting attention from us in the back.

_#!*% ,_ I thought,_ I never believed I'd be grateful of Rachel's jumbo gob._

"What Santana?" Brittany sighed, her luminous blonde hair glowing as it cascaded down past her shoulders, flowing more beautifully than a pristine waterfall.

However, her eyes shook me to my core, fed up and annoyed.

That was because of me.

It felt like a pit had formed at the bottom of my stomach and it was digesting each and every part of me, bit by bit.

I can't believe it.

How could I have hurt the girl I love?

I think how I was feeling showed because her gaze immediately softened.

I took a deep breath, "You know how badly I apologize but for you I'll try, I'd try anything for you Brit-Brit. Please you've got to understand how sorry I am for offending you, I would never purposely try and hurt you. The thing is, I'm not ready. I can't talk about this, at least not yet. But I'll try to be ready soon. I l-," I stumbled over my words and couldn't bring myself to say the last three words but just burst into tears instead.

She reached up and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear and smiled, "I know."

I smiled through my tears, her expression one of utter joy; I was forgiven.

I had hardly registered that fact before her arms flung around me, clumsily knocking us both off our chairs and onto the floor, drawing the whole clubs attention to us whilst we lay in an extremely compromising position.

I went bright berry red as Berry snickered at us from the front.

Oh hark at her, up on her high horse, wasn't so long ago she was sucking Finn's overly round sausage tongue.

I rose, clearing my throat and glaring daggers at everyone in the room until my eyes fell upon Brittany, still rosy pink with laughter and her large innocent eyes looked up to me, twinkling and happy.

I sighed and helped her up, just as Mr. Schue called attention to the front.

"Alright, remember your assignment," he called as we rushed out of the door in anticipation of being free from school for the whole weekend.

I hadn't heard the title of the assignment and so I glanced at the board on the way out, on it in a messy scrawl was:

Love

I smiled, how appropriate. Valentine 's Day was no more than two weeks away.

Now it was the hard part, what was she going to give Brittany?

There was a harsh knock at the door and I groaned as I moved to open it. To my surprise Quinn was standing there, a sheepish grin on her face. I raised my perfectly groomed eyebrows as I wondered why she was wearing that expression on her face until, from behind her out popped a tiny green munchkin. I rolled my eyes, Berry. I looked suspiciously between both girls because the last I heard they were still at war over that douche bag, Finn. And FYI, he is awful in bed.

"Why hello there," I winked purposefully at Quinn but got distracted by the blatant jealousy on the troll's face. I furrowed my brows, the grinned realising what this meant.

"I knew it."

"Shut it Santana," growled Rachel. I can't believe I'm saying this but Berry looks hot when she's angry. I licked my bottom lip which was received by a steely glare from Quinn who knew exactly what I was thinking, and by the dilation of her pupils she was thinking the same thing.

"Sorry Rach, can't hear what you're saying as someone seems to have misplaced the empire state building and stuck it on your face. You may want to get that fixed; it's extremely distracting," the tranny gasped at my insult and self consciously covered her beak with her man hands.

"We need your help," stated Quinn, walking past me and into my house.

"Why don't you come in?" I smiled sarcastically. I glared at Berry as she scurried in, wary of my watchful gaze.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, not being able to help imagining punching Berry in the face right there and then. I smiled to myself, at least it'd be an improvement.

"We need your help," Quinn repeated.

"So you said, but help with what exactly?"

"Rachel and I well..." at this point they linked hands and I think I vomited a little in my mouth, how pleasant, "we've been dating a while."

"So I can see," I added dryly.

That stuck-up-her-own-arse blonde decided to ignore that comment and stick her little plastic Barbie nose in the air and carry on, "We want to come out. I know you haven't yet or-" I cut her off, eyes wide as saucers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I hastily denied, maybe a little too hastily.

"Ahh this is priceless Q, you've made Santana Lopez flustered," hobbit exclaimed, that little bitch was getting to big for her boots for my liking. I gave her a steely glare and sure enough she shrank back behind Quinn. Quinn just looked amused and then carried on the subject.

"Oh please," the blonde rolled her eyes; boy was it sexy when she did that, "We made out like seven times before when we were in Cheerios mainly then a few times when I was pregnant."

"You counted," I winked as next to her, her pet Chihuahua curled her fat, puffy little top lip in disgust and envy. Q however, turned a bright crimson red to the tips of her ears and her eyes darkened at the memory. I snickered, she had enjoyed it however much she tried to discredit it.

"That's not the point, fact is you're capital G gay but you're still in the closet. If you help me and Rach come out, we'll help you and Brit. With two outed lesbian couples at the school we won't get bullied as bad, especially when they're three of the hottest girls in the school. Sorry four, I meant," she added this last sentence when Rachel gave her a majorly offended look. I stifled a laugh; the blonde did have a point though. She took a breath and continued, "Also we all hate Finn and we won't be bullied as badly as him seeing as us four are the only girls he's ever dated and we've all turned out gay."

"That is true; a suck on his dessert nipples is enough to turn anyone for life."

"I never tried that... to be honest I didn't really want to, they looked like swollen, rotten peaches poking out from his ribcage. They were hairy too."

"Bet he had nits in them."

"Probably ate the nits for dinner, that's where his belly came from."

"I love how we're all like total lesbians and Brit's bi, she's the only one he never slept with."

"Ha, so true. I still can't believe any of us dated that potato head oaf."

"I still can't believe he wanted to call your baby Drizzle!"

By this point Quinn and I were in hysterics, rolling around on the floor and doubled up with laughter. All this time though, Barbara Streisand had been sitting quietly and listening to mine and her girl's bitching about Finn's various bodily mutations; she was slowly becoming more and more restless until eventually when we started to complain about his diminutive excuse for a penis she gave Quinn a smart tap on the shoulder and cleared her throat. Quinn looked at her girlfriend, an expectant look upon her face.

"Quinn? Get to the point."

Q scowled and I added, "Trouble in paradise?"

"S, will you just help us please?" she sighed, a resigned look on her face.

"Let me see what I can do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Next day at school ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Santana!" exclaimed Brittany, the striking blonde scurried towards me excitedly.

"Who slipped the Haribo in your coco pops this morning?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I know the girl's usually peppy but not this early in the morning, this amount of energy should be against the law so soon in the day. It's just uncalled for.

The blonde's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "But I had eggs this morning."

"That explains the smell then," I teased, she punched me playfully in the shoulder before I added, "No, really, why are you so excited this morning?"

The girl just smiled before replying, "I just feel like today's going to be a real good day is all." She grasped my elbow with her gentle hand as we strolled to Cheerios practice, giggling and smiling as best friends do. Would that have all changed by tonight though? I furrowed my brow, I sure hope not. I had been planning my romantic gesture to ask Brit out with Q and her banana-nosed munchkin all last night, that girl deserved to be wooed and correctly. The only downside? I have to wait until glee. I checked my watch and scowled; glee was in a precise total of five hours and twenty three minutes. This was going to be an extremely tedious day of clock watching.

* * *

"Okay, so who has their assignment ready for us today?" asked Mr. Schue. _No, no, please Berry don't,_ I shut my eyes and prayed RuPaul didn't unlock her python jaw and nominate us to go first; I stole a glance at Quinn and realised she was hoping the same thing. My baby Brit-Brit was sitting innocently next to me, no idea what I was going to do. She smiled lop-sidedly at me, causing butterflies to swarm around in my stomach. I gulped, the nerves were starting to build with the realisation that today could change everything. I was pulled from my thoughts by a shrill and obnoxious voice.

"Mr. Schuster Quinn, Santana and I have something prepared." I rolled my eyes and I saw that the troll's girl did the same. She reached for my hand, pulling me up and to the centre of the choir room.

"Good luck," she whispered before smiling a mega watt smile at a girlfriend which was returned by one of a mix of confusion and absolute adoration.

"You too," I replied, going dizzy as I spotted Brit staring at me confused but delighted that I was performing. Quinn handed Brad the music and he smiled before starting.

**Quinn: **

**_When the rain is blowing in your face (The blonde stale a glance at Rachel)_**

**_And the whole world is on your case (Tales a shaky step towards her, both girls bite their lips in an attempt to stop a large and entirely goofish grin from filling their face)_**

**_I could offer you a warm embrace (Takes the girls hand, smiling and tears glazing over her eyes)_**

**_To make you feel my love (Rachel tenderly wipes away a stray tear from Quinn's soft cheek)_**

**Rachel:**

**_When the evening shadows and the stars appear (Takes Quinn's hand to her heart)_**

**_And there is no one there to dry your tears (Quinn smiled through the hot salty tears flowing down her face, smudging her carefully applied mascara)_**

**_I could hold you for a million years (The brunette wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and together they turned to face the rest of the club who were looking on at the scene in shock and confusion)_**

**_To make you feel my love (The two girls parted each walking off to opposite sides, revealing Santana standing behind them)_**

**Santana:**

**_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _**

**_But I would never do you wrong (Rises her nervous eyes from the floor to rest on the beautiful blonde sitting a few feet away from her, Brittany looked confused but delighted that Santana was performing. She did love hearing the Latina sing)_**

**_I've known it from the moment that we met (Santana stepped towards the girl, ignoring all the odd stares from the rest of the club but focusing entirely on Brittany)_**

**_No doubt in my mind where you belong_**

**_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only (She drops to her knees in front of Brittany, a pleading light in her eyes)_**

**_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_**_**So come on and give me the chance (Takes the blonde's hand in her own, stroking it softly)**_

**_To prove I am the one who can (The girl smiled tenderly, love emanating from her every cell towards the latina)_**

**_Walk that mile (Twirls Brittany under her arm) _**

**_Until the end starts (Leads Brittany to the front)_**

**Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel:**

**_I could make you happy _**

**_Make your dreams come true (Quinn lovingly taps Rachel's nose and the brunette smiles in response and they miss the pure fury on Finn's face) _**

**_Nothing that I wouldn't do (Brittany starts crying at the raw emotion in her girl's eyes) _**

**_Go to the ends _**

**_Of the Earth for you _**

**_To make you feel my love (Rachel kisses Quinn's cheek softly and most of club erupt with cheers and claps)_**

**Santana:**

**_To make you feel my-_**

"What the hell?" exclaimed Finn, standing up but he didn't realise what the interruption would mean. Santana's mouth dropped open and she glared, no one ruins her moment with Brittany.

"Excuse me, I wasn't finished," I squared up to him, looking him in the eyes. I felt Quinn and Rachel's hands on my arms, trying to pull me back but I just shrugged them off like they were nothing and grabbed potato head Finn in a headlock and brought his face to the ground, crushing his nose to the ground and I was only happy when I heard a completely satisfying crunch, at which point I allowed the others to pull me off of him.

"Oh god Finn," Puckerman breathed.

"It's fine Puck, I'm fine."

"No, it's the fact all of the girls you've ever dated have turned out to be capital G gay!"

"You're like one massive big beard," Mercedes erupted with laughter and the rest of the club soon joined in. Finn welled up and stormed out of the room, blood pouring from his nose and chucking his chair at me on the way out. I caught it and grinned. How ninja.

"All right," exclaimed Mr. Schue, "Santana, my office. Now." I sighed and trudged off down the corridor, sneaking a glance at my girl before I went. She looked happy enough, but this was Brittany. She was always happy. I guess I would just have to wait until later.

"Santana, please take a seat," requested Mr Schue, pulling out a chair for me. I plonked myself down in it, crossing my arm, a look of defiance on my face.

"You can't just go round attacking people like that, Santana! It was reasons like that which got you kicked out of Glee earlier this year and you didn't really enjoy that did you?" I shook my head, swallowing down the multiple insults which were multiplying inside my head at that point, "Exactly, you didn't. These are your friends, everyone in that club would anything for you, and they've got your back every single one of them, including Finn. We all stick together because it's tough, high school's tough and the only people who've got your back are in that choir room right now."

I nodded, I knew he was right, I'd always known. I just felt kind of ashamed, I mean I have a group of acne ridden, show tune singing Nancys who've got my back. Don't get me wrong, I love them all but everyone else seems like they have so many more people. They're so much more popular.

"Santana, popular people don't have real friends. They have sheep and fakers and do you know what? Not one of their followers knows them and loves them more than your friends," he said comfortingly, but I just looked around kind of disturbed. He knew exactly what Ii was thinking.

"You're not that hard to read," He chuckled, making me even more freaked out, "I did go to high school you know, I know the popular girls heck I married one. I also know about the driving ambition in everyone else who isn't at the top of the social heap to get to the top of it, not realising how much they have."

I smiled and my eyes widened as I felt a tear drop onto my cheek. I wiped it hastily away.

"You can cry you know; it's okay. They're your feelings and there's nothing worse than being afraid of them. Own them Santana, and go get your girl," he grinned as he opened the door for me. I needed no further invitation and I gave Mr. Schue a fleeting hug of thanks before hurrying off to find Brittany.

I wasn't searching long, she was still in the choir room with the others and when she saw me outside the door pondering on how to get her out without drawing attention to ourselves she immediately ran over to me and enveloped me in an urgent and needy embrace which softened into something much more tender as we softly stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I-I want you Brit."

The beautiful blonde who I was addressing grinned, "I want you too."

I wasted no time into placing my lips on her glossy and soft ones, kissing her tenderly. I felt a warm liquid travel down my face and I realised they were Brittany's tears. "That should have been our first kiss, we're going to do everything right from now on. I promise." I gently kissed the tears from her face when we both heard a thunderous round of applause from inside the choir room. All of the glee club were smiling and clapping, some were even tearing up. Rachel kissed Quinn tenderly and the blonde blushed from ear to ear, much like Brit and I were at that moment.

"Good on you girls," praised Mercedes, hugging us both before her and Kurt pulled us into the room, loving faces smiling at us from all directions. This really was a new direction for Ohio. The only problem is, what will the other kids say?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That Day After School ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I chucked my bag in the corner of our flat and grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the table which was still there from when we ordered it last night. I flung myself in front of the TV and logged onto Facebook, anxious to talk to my girl but I had no credit. My little brother Jackson smiled at me.

"Can I sit on wor wap pwease?" he asked his eyes wide with anticipation and innocence. How could I say no? I patted my thighs.

"Hop on up little man," I said as he clambered up my legs, still in that extremely uncoordinated stage of babyhood.

"Santana?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"In here!"

She walked into the room, an odd expression on her face, "Sanny, I've just had quite a strange conversation with your auntie." I nodded, not seeing how that meant anything, Auntie Pat had nothing on me, "She told me about something Charlotte heard today, in school."

Shit.

She knew.

"Really? What?" I silently tanked God that my acting classes had come in useful, I was playing dumb.

"Just something about you and Brittany... you know what? It's probably just rumours again, like that spiteful one about you and Quinn," she babbled on until she ran out of steam then exited the room quickly, not wanting to linger. Great, my mom's in denial.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Facebook and smiled at a message from Brittany, that girl was so cute. But as I was typing up my reply, Julie, another Cheerio, popped up with a message. My mouth dropped and I covered Jackson's eyes.

I was getting hate mail already. And she threatened to tell Sue.

Shit.

* * *

"Santana?" a voice sliced through the silence of the girl's toilet in C block. Brittany had been searching for her girlfriend since first period, when her ex-leprechaun had told her that he'd seen the Latina run through the school, crying and wailing with her make-up streaming down her face. She wasn't picking up her phone, she wasn't in class and the ditzy blonde had even tried telepathy to contact her but each of the methods she'd tried, failed. She still couldn't find her. Toilet after toilet she'd tried, which was the usual crying area for Santana and not for the first time, the blonde was completely and totally confused.

She sighed dejectedly before trailing off to her class, frustrated at herself for not being able to find her own girlfriend when she heard a strangled sob coming from an empty classroom, "Santana?" Brittany whispered into the darkness of the room, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," the Latina choked on her words, she was sitting under a table at the back of the class, the lights were off and her nose was as red as Rudolph from all her sniffling.

Brittany rushed over to the girl and pulled her up and into a warm, comforting hug, "What's happened?"

"They hate me Brit, everyone hates me," Santana wailed as she cried into the blonde's shoulder.

"They didn't like you before," Brittany said, confused as to what had changed.

"Well now they have a reason to hate me."

"Why don't you just fight back? That's what you normally do."

Santana clawed through her brain, desperately searching for a relevant answer but she found none. The truth is, she didn't have it in her right now, she felt too vulnerable, too exposed. Everyone knows her secret, and the truth is she still felt ashamed of it. Them knowing, it was humiliating, mortifying even. But how could she tell her girlfriend that? That she was ashamed of being with her, how could she hurt Brittany like that? The truth was, she couldn't. Santana wiped her eyes and smiled at the blonde but Brittany knew something was wrong; the smile didn't reach her eyes. Brittany was concerned, but suppressed her urge to find out what was wrong, if Santana wanted to tell her then she would.

"Please just do me a favour?" asked the blonde, a pleading tone to her voice.

"Anything for you."

"Say sorry to Finn."

* * *

"Alright guys so with the drama of yesterday over," Brittany and Quinn smiled at the smirks they were receiving but Santana just sat there staring into space, ignoring everyone and deep in thought, "Let's get started on our set list for sectionals!"

"Wait, where's Rachel?" asked Mercedes, "She hasn't spoke in the whole three minutes we've been here and she's never late!"

"She got suspended," murmured Quinn, obviously embarrassed and measurably at her girlfriends newfound mischievous ways. Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded that the pint-sized diva. The one thing that mattered to her, almost as much as Quinn, was her perfect attendance record. The whole club broke out into loud voices but there were too many to pick out the words before Mr. Schuster settled them down again.

"Discuss this outside please," he said sternly, he was in a bad mood today because Emma had spent 45 minutes washing a single grape after she'd been on the phone to who she said was the insurers but he knew she was lying, "Now, sectionals."

"Mr. Schue?" called the Latina, standing up and breaking her gaze from the extremely uninteresting wallpaper, "I have something to say."

The teacher ran a hand through his hair, obviously worried as to what the girl was going to say and from the wide-eyed looks that were circulating the room, he wasn't the only one. Santana rolled her eyes and walked briskly to the centre of the room, the pleats of her skirt bouncing and she couldn't help but wish Rachel was here to see this.

"Finn, I'd like to apologize," she started, scuffing her shoes on the floor and not meeting his eyes.

"For what?" the potato head smirked, obviously having fun watching his enemy squirm.

"Stuff," she mumbled, shooting daggers at the floor because she knew what Finn Hudson was doing.

"Like?"

She shot the daggers at him this time, "Don't push it," she warned threateningly, her jaw stiffening with anger.

Finn realized the girl was getting serious and stopped smiling, "Sorry."

"You best be," the Latina said and sat down next to Brittany.

"Thanks," whispered the blonde.

"Like I said, I'd do anything for you."

* * *

"Santie," whined Brittany, anxious for the girl's to get home so they could partake in some sweet lady kisses and consummate their newfound relationship.

"One second," snapped Santana, peering past the doorframe of the changing rooms and into the corridor, nervously looking out for Julie or Sue. Much to her disappointment the latter of the tall blondes strolled down the hallway, pointedly in her direction. The Latina moved to hide behind the door but it was too late, Sue had seen her.

"Sandbags!" she barked, speeding towards the cowering girl, "Look at me."

Santana lifted her scared and innocent eyes to the intimidating coach, "Y-yes coach?"

"You really have lost your confidence, Lebanese," she spat, eyeing Brittany with an evil glint in her eye. Oh no, thought Santana, no way is she giving my girl evils.

"What's it to you?" asked Santana, or as she would say: Snix.

"I'd just like to let you know that from now on, you and your fluff-head girlfriend are no longer welcome on my Cheerios squad," she turned to walk away but the newly transformed Snix clasped her elbow, "Unhand me before I scream rape, and believe me I will do it," threatened Sue.

"No. I'd just like to remind you of the fact that I know, Sue. The way you always stared at Quinn's arse when she was on top of the pyramid, that's the reason why you always promoted her back to the top of the pyramid and why you kicked her out when she was pregnant. You didn't want to see her all fat and broken because you would probably vomit all over her. You stroked Ellie's boobs when she wanted to get into the Cheerios and she let you 'cause she wanted in that bad. You're such a hypocrite," ranted Santana until she felt Brittany's hand on her arm, soothing her anger instantly. Sue's eyes pretty much bulged out of their sockets before she turned on her heels and strode away, anger seething from every cell in her body as she pushed a freshman cheerleader into a whiteboard, consequently knocking her out.

"Let's go home," smiled Brittany, rubbing her Latina's back. She couldn't word how proud she was of her girlfriend right then, possibly because she didn't have that wide of a vocabulary but still; she was happy.

* * *

"Brit-Brit," cooed the sweaty and aroused Latina.

"Just one more," groaned the blonde, thrusting her fingers once more into Santana's loose cunt.

"Oh baby!" cried the blonde as her girlfriend creamed over her hand.

"You like that?" asked Santana, licking her lips.

"Mmm yeah baby, of course."

The Latina moved her tongue to ghost down the blonde's toned stomach.

As her tongue slid across Brittany's closely shaven core she let out a moan.

"Ahh baby," she murmured, her fingers gently twisting Santana's thick and luscious hair.

"Whisper my name," growled the Latina seductively.

Brittany licked her teeth, "Santana."

On the mention of her name she plunged her tongue into the depth of Brittany's apple tasting vagina, emitting a low moan from the girl's mouth.

"Thrust it Santie, push it in, hard and fast," cried the sexually aroused blonde.

Santana happily obliged, her warm thick tongue pounding in and out, licked around Brittany's clinching walls.

"I'm almost there!" screamed the blonde, removing the Latina's tongue and hovering over her face.

"Cream in my mouth baby," encouraged Santana.

"IT'S COMINGGGG!" she yelled aloud as a spurt of thick liquid erupted from her tight little cunt and straight into Santana's dry and awaiting mouth.

"Mmm, baby," she cooed, licking her lips before succumbing to a deep and contented slumber.

Her girlfriend smiled and watched her sleep for a while until she too, fell asleep, a look of contentment resting upon both of their sweet and beautiful faces.

They only awoke when their phones went off.

**Hey, I'm throwing a house party this weekend, are you in? - Mercedes xoxo**

* * *

"Woo!" yelled a drunken Latina, throwing money all over her sexy stripping girl. The music pounded, vibrating through the walls and upwards from Mercedes' basement, rattling a few dirty plates in the kitchen two floors up. The stench of strong alcohol filled the air, accompanied by crazy, drunk, hormonal teenagers. In the basement it was quite small but surprisingly rather comfy, lights were flashing red and green, casting dancing shadows across the wall. A Jewish girl was chatting animatedly to a tall pale oaf of a teenage boy while a petite and beautiful blonde looked on at them in disgust and jealousy before moving in and grinding up against her girl, the boy looked disturbed by this and slowly backed away. In the far corner two Asians were heavily making out, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. Well, apart from the male who kept getting frequently distracted by the hot stripper blonde. Two handsome brunette boys were getting very touchy feely with each other, I mean hands down the pants, the whole lot but the more feminine one was about to tip over the edge so they quickly retreated to a bedroom, the host's parents bedroom to be precise. A sexy coloured girl and an equally sexy guy with a Mohawk were looking cosy, flirting sweetly and sitting closely. Before the party had gone half an hour they were in each other's pants.

A guy in a wheelchair was just sitting by himself, watching all the happy couples and never feeling more alone.

"Mmmmm Mike," murmured Tina, feeling a warm stirring in her stomach. When she got no reply she opened her eyes, to find him staring and ogling Brittany's breasts. She scoffed and slapped him around the face before jumping onto a completely surprised Artie's lap and cuddling intimately with him while he just sat there awkwardly, unsure of what was going on. Mike rubbed his sore cheek, watching Tina's storm off in confusion and annoyance. He only became more annoyed once he saw her practically force her tongue into the disabled boy's mouth.

"Rachel you look real pretty tonight," Finn complimented his ex-girlfriend, unaware of Quinn eyeballing him evilly just a few steps away.

The brunette was totally oblivious to the blonde as well as she slurred back, "You know you tapped this," she winked flirtily at him, attempting to seductively sway her hips but ended up stumbling. Finn caught her but almost immediately he heard a threatening growl behind him.

"Get off of her," he turned around and came face to face with scary Quinn. He looked a bit shocked and awkward before he thrust a drunken Rachel towards the intimidating blonde. She smiled sweetly and sarcastically at him before dragging her almost unconscious girlfriend upstairs to have stern words which we all know ended in hot drunk sex which would be regretted in the morning.

Mercedes giggled, "stop it Puck!" in an attempt to stop the sweet guy from feeling her up. Of course he was only joking around; he would never be that degrading to women. Our Puck? Of course not. He had developed rich feelings for the black girl, harbouring them since they first dated in sophomore year. Sure he only dated her then because of popularity but then he actually kind of fell for the girl. And he didn't know this but, she had kind of fallen for him too but she knew he was after popularity so she tried not to let it hurt.

Kurt sighed as he sunk back into the bed, "I love you so much Blaine."

His handsome boyfriend gazed into his eyes, "I love you too Kurt, so much that it hurts."

Kurt's after-sex smile faltered, "It hurts?"

"It's a figure of speech," comforted Blaine, who was a little bit happy to see that Kurt cared so much for him. He snuggled into his boyfriend and spooned him, yawning lazily.

"We should go back to the party," Kurt murmured, his eyes half shut.

"Let's just stay here for a while," the other boy whispered, falling straight asleep in Mercedes' parent's bed.

"Okay, have you seen Kurt or Blaine," Mercedes asked Santana urgently, the party was almost coming to a close but the Latina was so out of it she shouldn't have bothered asking. She groaned before giving up on looking for them, figuring they had just packed up and left without telling anyone.

Santana was almost passing out on the couch, not remembering much that had happened but she knew she had been sitting with Rachel and

Quinn all night, she also noticed the absence of her girlfriend. She attempted to stand up but her attempt was derailed by an even drunker Quinn, pushing her back onto the couch.

"You shouldn't walk," she slurred, falling onto her best friend. What happened next was a random act of drunkenness. Santana felt Quinn's weight on top of her and couldn't help but get quite turned on, especially as neither of them were wearing that much clothing. She licked her lips as she noticed the blonde's 'easy access' dress. The Latina started peppering open mouthed kisses all down her neck before sucking hard on her pulse point. This surprised Quinn but to be honest she hadn't a clue what was going on she was so drunk; all she knew was that she was drunk and horny and that the girl she was sitting on wanted to help her sort that out. She rested her hands on Santana's waist, pulling them closer whilst Santana's hands wandered north, ripping off the blonde's shirt and caressing Quinn's delicate breasts. The blonde moaned and begged for more, Santana immediately granted the request, straddling her and licking her boobs sloppily. Quinn reached her hand up the other girl's shirt and to her delight she was wearing no bra. She brushed her thumb over her already hard nipple before rubbing and kneading the darker girl's breast. Santana bit her lip, undoing Quinn's pants and running her hand down the blonde's toned stomach to her clit which she then circled with her thumb. The Latina had started lowering her mouth when Quinn moaned loudly, attracting the attention of the other people in the room; including a sobered up Rachel.

"QUINN!" she yelled, dragging her girlfriend off of Santana by her ear.

"Rachyyy," the blonde slurred, a goofy smile spreading across her face at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend who was, to put it lightly, not amused. Her face was one of thunder.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, we are going home. Right now," the brunette stated, glaring at the oblivious blonde.

"Let me just say goodbye to Santee," she murmured, her girlfriend to shocked to even stop Quinn from kissing the unconscious Latina's forehead, "she's sleeping," Quinn put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion while everyone else in the room just stared at Rachel, waiting for her reaction. The diva spun Quinn around, totally disorientating the drunken teen.

"YOU ARE A WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A GIRLFRIEND MISS FABRAY!" she yelled in her face, slapping her sharply before running from the room in floods of tears. Quinn just looked around a little dazed and confused; her head spinning from the slap before she collapsed onto the sofa opposite Santana.

The rest of the Glee Club, minus Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Mike then decided it was time to leave, making a swift exit leaving Mercedes to clean up before her parents arrived home the next morning.

* * *

"Ufff, my head," groaned Santana, seeing a blonde head next to her and kissing it softly. She scanned over her girlfriend's body, unable to see her face and smiled. She was so happy Brittany was hers; the way she made her feel inside was like nothing she had ever felt before. Luck, was what she called it, pure luck that such an amazing and beautiful, clever girl was all hers. Santana clasped her girlfriend's hand, caressing it slightly. Until of course, she realised that those were not Brittany's fingers, and she of all people would know about her girlfriend's fingers, they'd been inside her enough times. _Shit, _thought the Latina, _if it's not Brittany then there was only one other blonde at the party last night... _She scooped the girl's hair out of her face and screamed.

"QUINN?" she yelled, promptly falling off the sofa and onto her ass.

"No...No...Tired," murmured Quinn, not opening her eyes and just sinking into Santana's now empty spot on the sofa. Santana wiped the blonde's drool from her shoulder, squealing a little and making a mental note to bath in oven cleaner later. The angry and startled Latina slapped Quinn around the face, which still had no impact on the irritating sleeping girl. "No mum, I didn't eat the dog," Quinn groaned, tossing in her sleep, her head now buried in the sofa pillow. Santana stood above her, plotting brutal and cruel ways to wake her up, but her thoughts got rudely interrupted by a sleepy and very hung-over Mercedes.

"Hey," she yawned, flopping herself down on the sofa, "You two better clear out soon, my parents get back at two." She ran her fingers through her hair, a dazed and tired look on her face.

Santana looked at the mantelpiece clock, fuck. 12.30pm. Her forehead creased as she tried to remember the hours before and all she got was an irksome feeling stirring inside her, telling her that something bad happened last night, but she just couldn't sort her head out enough to figure out what it was. She returned her attention to the sleeping girl who was now mumbling something about ice, which gave the Latina a devious and conniving idea.

"Have you got a bucket?" she asked Mercedes, a smirk appearing on her face as the idea began to unfold in her mind, Quinn would have a very pleasant surprise when she finally awoke from her restless slumber.

Mercedes nodded, and then winced from the movement, "In the kitchen." She was too tired and in too much pain even to bother wondering what the hell Santana, or Satan, was up to.

Santana found the bucket, turned the cold tap on for a while until it was freezing and almost filled it up. Next she found the ice machine and topped off, all the while grinning to herself for thinking of this master plan.

Lugging the pail into the living room, she whispered to Mercedes, "Video this, I want to see it again."

The black girl sighed, getting out her phone and obeying Santana nevertheless, as after years of knowing the girl it was best never to ask what she was up to although the pail of icy water was a dead giveaway. Mercedes grinned slightly, she loved Quinn of course but this was going to be hilarious. _Hello YouTube_, she thought as she pressed the flashing record button.

The Latina grinned, holding the heavy bucket over her head but she faltered when her grip on the container wavered, it tipped backwards, a flood of icy water not only drenched Quinn but the culprit too. Mercedes' sides shook with laughter as she attempted to hold the phone up straight to catch their reactions.

Quinn fell off the sofa, screaming her head off and crying while Santana yelled angrily to herself in Spanish, shivering in her now soaked attire.

"SANTANA!" Quinn screeched, her whole body aching and the yelling was doing nothing to stop her head pounding but she didn't care, Santana was going to pay up for this.

"You wouldn't wake up!" the Latina half-smirked, amused to see Quinn's overreaction yet still quite embarrassed that Mercedes had witnessed her make a total ass of herself. The icy water had a positive effect on her hangover though, her head had stopped pounding and she felt alert, but this obviously hadn't been the same for Quinn who was curled up on the floor clutching her head and crying.

"Oh, man up," shrugged Santana, going to sit down but then realising the whole sofa was sodden and so placing herself on the floor by Mercedes instead.

Quinn glared at the smug girl, and if looks could kill this one certainly would, "What happened last night?" she sniffed, trying to change the subject from the evil and slightly backfired plan of Satan, I mean Santana.

The Latina just shrugged, still not able to place that infuriating feeling inside her however, Mercedes spoke up.

"You and you," she slurred, pointing to the two girls, tiredness almost getting the best of her as her eyes began to shut, but Santana interrupted her doze before she fell totally unconscious.

"What do you mean?" the Latina asked, almost unwilling to hear the answer as she had one vague memory... she just didn't want it to be true. A booze dream, that's what it was.

"You two got it on, on_ my_ couch might I add," she said, snuggling back into her armchair and drifting off to her happy place. This just confirmed that Santana's vague memory was most certainly _not_ a booze dream.

The two girls just sat there silently, each had a sick feeling in their stomach. _How could I have done that, with Santana?_ Quinn asked herself. _How could I have done that, with stretch marks of all people? _Santana asked herself, right before the blonde puked all over her lap.

"OH MI GOD OH MI GOD! QUINN QUE ES ASQUEROSO! QUE SON UN ASCO! QUE UN TOTAL DE BOLSA DE BASURA! LO QUE ESTA MAL CON USTED?" Santana screamed, consequently waking Mercedes from her brief trip to her happy place who then chucked up on the carpet from the smell.

Quinn sat sheepishly, not daring to look at the Latina for fear of instantaneous death. _Well, _she thought, _now that's payback._ She grinned inside, but didn't dare show it. She kept her eyes shut and pretended to be dead. Then Santana wouldn't kill her. That's what possums do, and it seems to work for them.

Mercedes was almost lying in her own sick when Judy came in the door, looking for Quinn. She knew it was a house party and had prepared herself for the worst, but this really was disgusting. Sick covered the once pristine and beige carpet, all three girls had spaced out looks on their faces and they were collapsed in a heap on the floor, all except Santana who sat in a frozen position, her expression one of terror. One of the sofas was sopping wet and god knows what from, Judy was sure she didn't want to know. Her own daughter was passed out on the floor, short strands of her beautiful blonde hair were soggy with sick, a putrid, acidic stench wafting up Judy's nose and causing her to bring a hand to cover her mouth as a reflex. Quinn's clothes were dirty and mangled in a strange way around her, the sleeve of her expensive T-shirt actually ripped and her shorts were shredded. The woman was absolutely sure she wanted to know none of what Quinn was up to last night, it would only give her nightmares.

"All right, everyone up," she called, deciding to take charge and sort this mess out. Or rather, get them to do it but watch and laugh while they struggle. This noise shook Santana from her stationary posture and she promptly ran to the bathroom, screaming in Spanish as she attempted to wash herself off without touching Quinn's sick. Judy listened for a second with raised eyebrows before turning to the other two, who had not moved or said a thing since her entrance. "Girls!"

Quinn moaned, "Why are you here mum?" Mercedes lifted her head in acknowledgement of Judy but could not bring herself to open her eyes.

The older blonde scowled, "That's a nice way of saying good morning, come on you two. Up!"

The two groaned before slowly and hesitantly obeying Judy as both of them knew how mean she could get. Plus, she had the whole blackmail Mercedes into telling her parents about the party, and so they both knew that the cleverest thing to do was not make a fuss and do as they were told. This knowledge however, didn't make it any easier. Quinn found flying strands of sick in her hair flying across her face and Mercedes stumbled a few times before actually making it to her feet.

"I need coffee," Mercedes murmured, dragging herself to the kitchen, nodding lazily when Judy requested one for herself and one for Quinn.

"Let's get you cleaned up," suggested Judy, taking her daughter's hand as she kept lurching about everywhere and threatening to fall flat on her face. She steered her away from the downstairs bathroom where angry Spanish was still being screeched from the top of Santana's lungs. Once upstairs, Judy let go of Quinn and told her to clean herself up, before finding the cleaning materials needed for the rug and setting them down on the coffee table. It really was hard work being a mother of a teenager.

Brittany groaned when she woke up, her head thumping and nothing made sense, her brain was even more jumbled than usual and it took her a while to gather the energy to sit up in her bed. She felt a warm presence next to her and turned to the person, expecting it to be Santana because who else would it be? She certainly got a shock before her mind spun into action and she looked under the covers. Oh damn, she had no clothes. Hesitantly she snuck a look at her companion; she could tell from their shoulders that he was a boy. A little tanned and muscled. That ruled Finn Hudson out then so she breathed a sigh of relief at that. She propped herself up on one elbow to get a closer look and immediately fell on top of the boy, embarrassing much? He awoke with a start.

"Tina?" he asked into the darkness.

"No..." Brittany replied softly. The naked boy in her bed was Mike Chang, Mike freaking Chang. _Shit_. Well, she had no idea how Santana was going to take this...

**A/N: Just a Faberry/Brittana one-shot set in senior year. Sorry for the angst, but angst is amazing.**

**I have a week off from school, which means boredom beyond compare so if you guys want to send me any prompts for a one-shot, be my guest.**


End file.
